Numerous systems have been developed for applying and affixing labels to a wide variety of packages for a wide variety of different purposes. One such application that has received substantial attention is the affixation of product identifying labels to pre-packaged food products such as fresh bakery items. Typically, fresh bakery items are packaged in transparent plastic containers and product identification labels and/or tamper-evident labels are affixed to the containers.
In many instances, the transparent plastic container comprises a clamshell construction, with one edge of the container forming the entry zone, with the entry zone incorporating locking means for holding the container in the closed position. In order to provide for the secure retention of the fresh bakery product in the container, as well as provide a tamper evident construction, the product identifying or tamper-evident label is placed over the leading edge of the container which forms the entry zone. In this way, a consumer is immediately aware if any package has been opened.
Although this type of construction is widely used in the food industry, particularly with bakery items, one problem that has continued to plague the industry is the inability of the production equipment to eliminate tenting of the label as a label is affixed to the product containing packages. In most packages of this nature, a forwardly protruding ledge or lip is employed on which the locking means are mounted. As a result, when product identifying or tamper evident labels are mounted to these packages in a manner that surrounds the protruding lip or ledge, the label is affixed to the edge of the lip and the top and bottom surfaces of the package or the sides of the package. However, the label is not affixed directly or completely to the top and bottom surfaces of the protruding lip or ledge of the package.
As a result, the label has a characteristic tenting effect, wherein the label is secured along one of its ends to the top or upper side surface of the package and, at its other end, to the package bottom or its lower side surface, with the middle of the label affixed to the edge of the protruding lip. However, the middle portion of the label is spaced away from the top and bottom surfaces of the protruding lip, leaving an open spaced zone therebetween. This construction is often referred to as tenting.
In some products of this general nature, a product identifying label is placed on the top of the package in order to enable the consumer to easily read the information printed thereon. As a result, a separate, small fastening label is typically mounted to the protruding lip of the container in order to provide a tamper-evident seal.
Although both consumers and manufacturers prefer to have this tamper evident label wrapped tightly around the protruding container lip or flange, prior art systems have been incapable of providing an assembly system which satisfies this need. Instead, these tamper evident labels typically contact the front edge of the protruding lip or flange and extend therefrom into contact with the side surfaces of the container which are formed directly above and below the protruding lip/flange. However, little or no contact is made with the top surface and/or bottom surface of the protruding lip/flange, producing a similar tenting effect.
Although most producers and product packaging companies have sought to eliminate this tenting effect by using a wide variety of alternate constructions, no system has been developed for effectively resolving this problem. As a result, although substantial effort has been expended in an attempt to reduce or eliminate this visually undesirable tenting effect, no production equipment or method has been produced, prior to the present invention, which satisfies this long-felt need.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide label applying apparatus and label application methods which are capable of securely affixing labels to products on an automated basis with the entire label being secured to the desired product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide label applying apparatus and label application methods having the characteristic features described above wherein the labels are securely affixed to product retaining packages regardless of the construction employed for the product retaining package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide label applying apparatus and label application methods having the characteristic features described above wherein labels are securely affixed to packages spanning the entry portal for the package and providing secure tamper-free and/or tamper-evident closure of the package.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.